Please Save me Host Club
by Charmedbloody
Summary: A girl who was badly beaten by her father is now scared of all men. What will the host club do to save this poor girl? And what's wrong with Tamaki's face right now to? Stay tuned and find out.  Story better then summary
1. Chapter 1

I can't help but want to run from them all. I don't want to go to school around them. I need to get away from all men. I don't want to be here why grandmother why must I go to Ouran high school? Your being so mean to me I swear it. I can hear my driver tell me where getting close to the school now. I don't want to go I don't want to go please hear me and turn this darn limo around I don't want to be here anymore. I know I haven't even gotten out of the limo but yet I still don't want to go please don't make me do it. I stare out the window then as the limo pulled to a stop then. Oh good lord he's gotten out of the limo now and he's heading towards my door to make me get out then. I don't have anywhere to run to either. I glare at my driver as he opens the door then and offers me his hand. I step out of the limo then and blinked at the blond boy in front of me. "Hello." He said to me then. "Hello." I said back as he bowed to me then. He took my arm and led me away as my driver left me behind. "Welcome to Ouran High school. I do hope you come and check out our Host Club." He said with a smile then.

I did the only thing I could do seeing all the males around I slapped him and turned and ran into the school then. I heard girls making a fuss over the fact I slapped some king or something. But really I just walked into my night mare and my night mare is still and most likely will be males. But I really shouldn't tell you all of this just yet. I should tell you what went on after I slapped Tamaki Souh across his face for touching me. And I should do it as not me telling the story to you but as you reading the story. Besides telling a story in first person can be a bit or a lot of down right annoying after all. Well for me it is anyway since I am the one telling it to you after all. So I will start the story off about what happen after then I will switch. My name for starters is Aiko Rose and I'm sixteen years old. I have spent most of my life with a very abusive father who loved to beat me. I was to be sold to his men last year the man took me to my grandmothers. And that is where I have been. So now you know a tiny bit about why I hate men.

Aiko sat on a window seat looking down at the grounds then. She didn't really talk to anyone after she had slapped Tamki Souh this morning. No one really wanted to talk to her either. It was just one of those things she knew would either get better or worse over time. She heard people walking towards her then and she wondered if they where girls coming to pick on her for slapping that boy she sword was gay most likely. Aiko lightly opened the window to let the fresh air into the room then. She turned towards the people and scooted towards the open window then. The host club was standing no more then a foot or so away from her then. Aiko looked at them all then as she started to look like a scared rabbit then. "Go…away." They all looked at each other then as Tamaki spoke then. "There is no need to fear us where not bad people." Hunny piped up then as he looked like he should be in Pre School almost dressed as a rabbit or something like that.

"Where are all the good guys?" Aiko scooted more towards the open window then. "There isn't such a thing as good guys." She was almost out the window then as the host club all moved to grab her before she fell out the window then. She closed her eyes thinking she was heading towards her death when she felt someone grab her arm and held on tight then. Aiko looked up then right into Kyouya's eyes then she couldn't think of anything more stunning unless she was looking into the eyes of a black jaguar. "Let go of me." Kyouya shook his head slightly then. "If I let go you will fall. So stop squirming about while I'm trying to pull you up." He grumbled slightly then as Karou and Hikaru helped him to pull Aiko up out of the open window then. Mori closed the window behind her as the host club packed up then. Kyouya hadn't yet let go of her then as he forced her to look at him then. "Are you crazy or are you trying to get your self killed here woman?"


	2. Chapter 2

Twin girls came running towards Aiko then as they both forced Kyouya to let go of her then. "My Lady." They both said at the same time then. "Are you alright you could have gotten hurt?" They turned on the host club then and poked Tamaki in the chest then. "Leave our lady alone she's scared of all men even you dog breathe." They turned and helped Aiko up then as they quickly walked her away from the host club then. Tamaki looked at Kyouya then. "Do you think you can get her history then?" Kyouya had been standing there watching Aiko walk away with the two females then. "Uh... oh... um yeah." He shook his head then as he saw the twins had a dumb look on there faces to. "I guess the twin girls got to you to." The twins blinked then and looked at Kyouya then. "Huh?" They said at the same time then. The rest of the day the host club made sure that all males even the teachers kept away from Aiko then.

Later that night Kyouya tried to find anything but he couldn't. It was strange it was as if the girl didn't have past and everyone has one. He picked up his cell phone and called his dad then. "Dad do you know anything about Aiko Rose. I can't seem to find anything and that's rather strange." His dad sighed then. "Its best you leave that alone son." Kyouya sat there wondering even after he hung up with his dad what it all meant it was all rather strange if you asked him anyway. He e mailed Tamaki he couldn't find anything and his dad didn't know anything. But he did e mail his brothers so maybe there will be something on that end. And he mentioned what his dad said about leaving that fact alone about Aiko Rose and the Rose Temple as well to. Tamaki read Kyouya's text message then and he headed down the hall to see his dad who was in his office then. "Dad can I ask you about the student named Aiko Rose?" His dad looked up at him then before he sighed and pointed to the chair then. "Sit son it's a long story." The man looked sad as he told his son to sit down then. The man didn't talk until Tamaki was seated then before the man spoke then.

"Aiko's father is a mafia boss and the only one who is gay as well." He sighed softly then. "Aiko's grandmother isn't mafia the man got into the business on his own for some reason or another I'm not really sure how or why but he is. I still don't get how a man would divorce his wife and then hire some hooker to bare his child." He shook his head slightly then. "Anyway everyone was expecting Aiko to be born a male. He was greatly disappointed the child was a girl after all. Anyway he took Aiko home and had his cook raise her. When Aiko was six years old she was given back to her father and that is where her troubles with men started. Since then her father told her she would be sold to his men when she was thirteen years old." Tamaki watch as his father shook with anger as he kept on speaking though. "From six to thirteen she was beaten by her dad almost every single day. And she still bares the scares of it all on her back or so I was told by the grandmother after all." Tamaki could only sit there and watch his father glad he had such a loving father after all. "The night she turned thirteen the poor little girl was given to his top person his second in command." Tamaki opened his mouth to speak but his dad put a hand up then.


	3. Chapter 3

"The man took her, his wife and his twin daughters and left that place that very night." He said simply then. "He took them to Aiko's grandmother's temple. The poor woman never knew she had a granddaughter. If she did she would have taken Aiko from her father a very long time ago." He sighed then. "The man left his wife and daughter there and had to head back then. He was found two weeks later found dead they cut out his tongue and cut off his hands as well among other things. Aiko's grandmother got her son behind bars on death row for that and other crimes he had done as well. She has spent the last three years helping Aiko. But Aiko still has this huge fear of men and there isn't anything the grandmother can do but put Aiko in Ouran after all." He stood up and hugged Tamaki then to him. "I told the grandmother that the Host Club would help Aiko get over her fear." He said simply then as he kept hugging his son then. Tamaki smiled up at his dad then. "As the king of the host club I think I speak for everyone when I say we will help her." Tamaki's dad smiled then. "Good." Tamaki looked at his dad then. "Two things dad one what happen to Aiko's mom and can you let go its getting kind of hard to breathe here?"

Tamaki's dad blushed then before he stood up and looked away then before he answered his son then. He was watching his wife Tamaki's mother out in the rose garden with his own mother. They where talking and drinking there tea among the flowers. "A day after Aiko was born they found her body." He looked at his son then. "They found her in pieces in other words Tamaki her grandmother is the only person she has left in the world." Tamaki nodded his head slightly then before both men headed out to join the two women for tea and Tamaki playing the piano for them both. Tamaki didn't know what it would be like to be Aiko Rose and knowing her dad hates her and her mom is dead. And the only person you have left isn't going to be around forever. He sighed mentally to him self then as he smiled towards the two women then. The next morning Tamaki called an early host club meeting. He even made sure that Haruhi got there on time he picked her up him self. He sat them all down and told them what his dad told him then.

Hikaru and Karou clung to each other then. "I don't know what we do if our dad or mom was like that." They said simply then. "We will help you Tamaki." They said simply then before they nodded there heads then. Mori looked angry then and Hunny patted him on the head then as he cried buckets into Mori's shirt then. "Makes us all sad and angry." Was all he could sniffle out then? Haruhi blinked and shuttered slightly then. "That's just scary to think of my dad like that." She shook her head slightly then. "I will help as well to." She said simply then as everyone looked at Kyouya who just sat there then. "Kyouya?" Tamaki called to him then. But there was no sign from the dark king. Everyone turned to Kyouya then. "Kyouya?" The others called then. But the man just remained where he was then. "Did I fry your brain Kyouya?" Tamaki asked as he poked Kyouya's shoulder then. Kyouya's hand came up and grabbed Tamaki's hand then. There was hell fire in the other man's eyes then. "I will help Aiko." He hissed out then. Hunny saw the look in Kyouya's eyes and clung to Mori then. He looked like a very scared rabbit right then.

Tamaki blinked slightly then. "Alright then so where all on the same page then." He looked at the twins then. "Hikaru and Karou I leave the twins that were with Aiko yesterday to you." He said simply then. "The others shall be here soon so we should head out and welcome them like normal." He said with a smile as they headed out. Tamaki looked at Kyouya who still looked so pissed off it was rather scary to see. "Kyouya what's wrong?" He asked after the others had left the Host Club then. "Come on you can tell me I am the host king after all and your friend as well to?"


End file.
